Part one: On land
by Captain Cheese
Summary: Raoul and Owen both like the same girl. Alanna finds her long lost son. Kel shows emotions! This story is full of love, hate, sword fighting and for some reason, the Loch Ness Monster.
1. Oh where Oh where could my little dog be

**Ok hey once again. I deleted my Kel story. Sorry. Didnt like it. This one is written my me (Che) and my friend Roseanna. ITs full of bad spelling, crap story line, us meeting hot guys and the lockness monster so enjoy. (If your a grammer freak go away, you wont like this)**

**Disclaimer:Alas, neither of is own Tamora Pierces great and wonderful works, but it dusnt really matter cause her characters only last the first few chapters heh.**

**We take turns at writing so heres the  
Key: Roseanna bold  
**Che not bold. (I atleast try to take the time to write words our properly instead of the shortened, difficult to read version)

**Hey! I like writing like that, the other way takes too long, geez**

**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a handsome man called Sir Raoul. **

Sir Raoul fell in love with a beautiful girl named Che Crawford. Alas Che was in love with Sir Owen, so he would have to try and win her over. Try and steal her, try and make her his!

So one day Raoul was walking along when he saw them both going into the jousting.

"**mwah ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "I shall go in there and throw popcorn at them and hope that they get embarrassed!"**

**So Raoul followed them into the movies at a distance so they didn't see him because Raoul and Owen where great enemies and che was stuck in the middle.**

**Seated 4 rows behind che and Owen, Raoul had his popcorn ready to thro, when the popcorn came raining down on che and Owen they thought different of it "oh Owen isn't this romantic?" said che "and the raining popcorn just sets the mood instantly (sigh)"**

Owen looked at her.

"Man your physco, popcorn romantic?" He snorted. "Im going to go beat up the guy doing it."

So Owen went and bashed up Raoul. Luckily Che didn't see that it had been Raoul or she mite have been a little mad. A seed of doubt had now been planted in Che's mind.

"Owen said I was physco," she thought bitterly. "I need to go have a chat to my best friend Lady Dutch speaking Roseanna and sort this out."

So off she went.

"**Che what r u doing here" said Lady Roseanna**

**Che bowed "sorry 4 the intrusion my mistress" said che in a near whisper.**

**For che is one of the many servants of Roseanna but over many years has also become a dear friend.**

"**So what has bought u into my presence? U look very troubled? R u not?"**

**In a rush of words that she couldn't stop once started che explained the situation to Roseanna.**

"**well then wot do u suppose u should do with this Owen of yours?" Roseanna sed as she went over to her stereo.**

"**well I was hoping that u could help me with that…. I so lost and confused!" che started to cry. "I thort he loved me!"**

"He does love you dear one." The great Roseanna told her. "But you must now choose, do you want to be with Owen or with Raoul? Think it over, it is a tough decision."

Che nodded thoughtfully. "How did you know that Joe was the one?" She asked.

"Because, dear friend, he was all I thought about when we were parted, I was only sastified when he was near, I felt like I was nothing without him." Roseanna said wistfully.

Che sighed. Roseanna and Joe were so in love, then one day in battle Joe was slain, her dear friend Roseanna had not been the same since, but still she tried to live. For that, Che respected her.

"Come now che," Roseanna said, "let us go back to your sword training."

"Yes mistress." Roseanna had been training Che for years because she saw that one day Che would be better then any one before her. Che had great talent, one that Roseanna could never hope to possess, but for now she lay content in helping her dear friend Che harness that ability.

**Che had finally harnessed her ability with in the 4 weeks that she had been training.**

**Soon A big event was to take place out in the courts of roseannas home.**

"**mistress?"**

"**come in che"sed Roseanna. Roseanna was still grieving for her joe and had tears in her eyes when che had come in to tell her the news.**

"**I have made a decision on wot to do about Owen and Roaul" whispered che.**

"**they will have to duel me, and whoever succeeds in staying alive by my sword then that is the one I shall marry."**

"**ok" sed Roseanna. "this will take place tomorrow at noon on my courts"**

* * *

Review if you like, reiview if you dont like either way :o) 


	2. I like to Move it Move it

And here is another crap chapter for our wonderful fans

**wot fans

* * *

**

The next day at noon Owen and Raoul turned up at roseannas doorstep.

"Come in young men," Roseanna said to the two men who were at least 15 years older then her. "Che is waiting for you in the training courts."

The two men nodded and walked slowly to the door.

"You go first," Owen said to Raoul. He knew Che the best and knew how she worked.

Raoul walked through and the last thing he saw was a beautiful sword with carvings and inscriptions down it. The hilt was iron and gold. He noticed how it reflected the light just right to create multiple colors on the walls and then felt it slice through his head. Unfortunatly for Owen the sword continued in its motion and sliced his head off also.

"Oh know," Che gasped looking at Roseanna. "I killed them both! What do I do now?"

Roseanna shrugged. "Not my problem."

Che glared at her.

"Ok, ok," Roseanna rolled her eyes. "Lets just go find you a new guy, now what is it you look for in a guy?"

Che looked thoughtful. "Weeellll, I like guys that have ginger hair."

"Ginger?" Roseanna asked, "Whats wrong with you?"

"I duno, I think its hot." Che shrugged. "I also like Irish or Scottish accents," she laughed.

"Well that could be kinda hard to find in Trebond," Roseanna said.

"So lets go travelling," Che whooped.

"**ROAD TRIP!" yelled Roseanna and che **

"**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm pie"sighed Roseanna**

**So the next day che and Roseanna took off towards Pirate Swoop all dressed up in there Armor with there swords. As they made there way thro the lands they were greatly feared by the ppl who laid eyes on then 4 the ppl all new that this to young ladies had great talent. But there was a man who was not afraid of Roseanna and che so he decided to challenge them to a fight.**

"**I chanlenge u to a fight rite here and now." Sed the muscly man. He had ginger hair and had an accent.**

"**fine" sed Roseanna and che together.**

**They all wiped out there swords che went straight towards to man ready to fite. But the man swung away and ran towards Roseanna, but she was off guard, Roseanna was hit in the leg a long deep cut ran across her thigh making sure that she couldn't walk the man watched her fall over and sit in the mud.**

"**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" che let out a war cry swung her sword round up and as she brought it down the man caught her hand she dropped the sword and struggled to get away from the firm grip.**

**The man pulled che towards him, lowered his mouth to hers and planted a kiss there. "I'm Tobe Quest and who mite this fear lady be?" Tobe asked "I'm…I'm…I'm… Che Crawford"**

"And you just hurt my friend." Che yelled.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and elbowed him in "that place."

"Are you ok Roseanna?" Che asked running over to her friend.

"Yea just a scratch."

Reassured that Roseanna was fine she turned round to glare at Tobe.

Tobe looked at her. "You get hurt sometimes when you fight."

Che nodded. "But why did you hurt her and not me?" She asked.

"Well," he looked at her mischievously, "I was always attracted to girls with blue hair."

Che glared at him. "Funny, I was just thinking about getting it done pink."

"Pink suits me just fine," he chuckled quietly, taking her in is arms.

"And green?" Che whispered.

"Even better," he replied, silencing her with his lips.

"Hello." Roseanna shouted. "DO you guys mind? I guna throw up my lunch! Well I would, if I had had lunch."

Tobe chuckled. "Come, both of you, I will show you to my castle."

"Castle?" Che whispered excitedly to Roseanna. "I like the sound of this guy."

Roseanna giggled. "I wondered if he has any brothers.

"No brothers," Tobe shouted back, "but my friend Sir Joe lives there, you might like him."

Roseannas eyes widened. "I wonder…."she thought. They hurried up the trail behind him.

**Becoz Roseanna had an injured leg Tobe had to carry her, che was walking behind and stuck out her tounge at Roseanna coz she was jealous. They made it to the castle, "lower the bridge" shouted Tobe "yes my lord master sir" sed the guard. Waiting inside the gate Joe was standing. **

* * *

GASP is this the Joe that Roseanna has lost, wait and find out!

**Oh shutup Che, you know it is**

Way to ruin the story!


	3. Some where, ever the rainbow

Yaaaaa, the part your've all been waiting for.

**Wot r u on? U uploaded these chapters at the same time. Dey havnt been waiting.**

Well excuuussee me if I like to pretend I have fans waiting in suspense for the next chapter.

**woteva**

**

* * *

**

**Roseanna walked forward… **

"Ro..Ro..Roseanna?" Joe gasped. He ran forward and took her up in his arms, planting a massive kiss on her lips.

Roseanna pushed herself out of his arms. "Why did you never come back?"

Che took Tobes hand. "I think its best we leave them to talk."

Tobe nodded. "Let me show you round the castle.

As Che let Tobe led her round the castle she felt her heart swell. This guy was everything she ever wanted. He was kind, funny, had a castle lol, and understood her sense of humor, now THAT was something!

"Let me show you to your room." Tobe said.

Che stopped. "My room? You havnt even asked if we WANT to stay."

Tobe looked at her funnily. "Forgive me, I thought we were getting on so well."

"That's true," Che smiled. "But for all you could know, we might have plans!"

"Well do you?" Tobe asked.

Che laughed and gave him a kick kiss. "No, we'd love to stay."

Tobe rolled his eyes. "Well anyway heres your room."

He opened the door in front of them. Che gasped. The walls were blue and gold and had pictures of knights and dragons and damsels. It was as big as her three bedroom house. Off to one side was a door that led to a beautiful white marble bathroom. It contained a bath that was like a small swimming pool. Off to another side was a walk in wardrobe full of expensive looking dresses and clothes. A rack on the wall held all sorts of different weapons and had room for her swords. Right down the end of the room was a bed that looked like it could sleep 6 people quite comfortably. "It's beautiful," she said hugging him. "It's everything I ever wanted!"

Joe and Roseanna walked through the door holding hands. "Looks like the patched everything up." Che whispered to Tobe.

Tobe nodded. "Your room is right across the hall Roseanna."

Later that night Che creeped into Roseannas room. "So tell me what happened," She whispered.

Roseanna smiled happily. "Well, in that battle I thought Joe had died, and he nearly did. Someone found him and helped him to get well. But he couldn't remember anything other then his name. Eventually he found his way here and got a job as weapons master, training the people to fight in case of enemies attacking."

"So how did he know you?" Che asked.

"Joe said that when he saw me everything came back! And," she looked down, "he proposed!" she squealed showing Che the ring.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Che said hugging her friend.

**In the morning everyone got up had showers and ate breakfast but something was not rite…Tobe Quest was not there. That instant Tobe came running in "there's an emergency" he yelled over the speaker that ran through the whole castle "every soldier to there stations I want all woman and children to go with Roseanna and Che."**

Che looked alarmly at Roseanna. "Go where," she whispered. "I hardly even know how to get to my room."

Tobe grabbed Che. "Down at the bottom of the castle is a hide out. You can find it by going down the secret passage behind the painting of fruit on the seventh floor, you remember?"

Che nodded. "What's going on though?"

"Lockness monsters attacking again," he said.

Che laughed. "You joking! That things not really real."

"Yes it is, and dangerous," he said. "Now I want you and Roseanna to take all woman and the children down to the hide out and keep them safe. The Kings Own are on their way." He gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

Che turned to Roseanna. "He has got to be joking." She said. "We're the best sword fighters around here and he wants us tucked away safely?"

"Tell me about it," Roseanna said. "Let's just get the others safe and then do something about it."

* * *

Lalalala this the season to be jolly. Well it was, a little while ago.

Review


	4. Our buddy Lochy

Heres the next Chapter. Thanks for all you review they were great. I know acually that I kinda bullied and begged the majorite of the reviewees to review but heh, who cares, I betyou appriated it. I mean after reading this, theres no going back. Cause our stories so great I mean...yea**

* * *

so roseanna and che ran down to the to where the hide out is **

**"oh no che" sed roseanna "we need a key to undo this giant pad lock but Tobe didnt give us one" "i'll go get one and come bak down ok?" **

**"ok" sez che **

**"hide in this little cubby hole at the moe, no one should see u there"sed roseanna.**

**so roseanna ran upstairs as fast as she could but as she got to the top floor but was caught up in the action .**

**the lockness monster has a big amry of little lockness monsters**

**that like to eat toe nails and finger nails. roseanna drew her sword to start fighting.**

**che was stuk under ground with all the women and children wen she saw that roseanna had not returned she relized that they were to be split up 4 a while so che went out her way to keep the town folk safe.**

She looked around, everyone was hudled up against the wall. "Oh man," she thought, "these people wont be alright like this, I have to get that door open."

Che went over to the door and gave it a kick. "OHHHH MY TOE."

One of the woman looked over at her and laughed.

"What like you could do any better?" Che snapped, hopping round on one foot.

"Well actually I could," the woman replied, "Im a healer, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Quickly she placed her hand on the door and focused. Che watched amazed as the locks clicked out of place.

"Wow that's amazing, Im Che" Che said.

"Thanks, and Im Floofy Flip Flam Flop, but you can call me Mary." Mary replied. "I think we better get all these people down here."

"Right," Che replied. "Everyone down here in an orderly fasion." She shouted.

"Say, whats the lockness monster doing here anyway, I thought it lived in Scotland?" she asked Mary.

"It migrates in the Winter."

"Ohhhh, weird."

**roseanna rushed up the stairs to the top of the castle she stood bak to bak with joe...**

**(AN:**

OH MY GOODNESS  
your part of the story, pure genous

**y?**

one whole sentence  
thats amazing

**lol**

so much effort

**yea i no**

if only I could match up to your talent

**it took hours to do that**

yea i can tell

**End of Authors note )**

OK so where were we, oh yea

Baby lockness monsters were swarming the castle; the biggest one was out the ocean roaring its head off at the others.

"Joe," Roseanna shouted as she slashed on of the heads off, "it looks like the biggest one is directing the others. Maybe we should kill that one."

Joe whirled his blade around slicing two more through their middles. He stared up at the lockness monster. "And how, pray tell, are we to do that?"

"Beats me, but we'll never do it this way!" She gasped. "There are too many."

Back down in the hide out Che could here the roars of the monsters. She looked over at Mary. "I have to do something, they need me up there."

Mary nodded. "Go ahead; ill keep everyone else down here."

Che turned to run up the stairs. "Oh and Che," she shouted, "make sure they send all the wounded down here, we have a number of healers among the woman."

"Sure thing!" Che shouted back over her shoulder.

Running up a number of stairs Che came out on the roof of the castle. "Wow it's prettiful up here," she said.

"Cheeeee!"

Che looked around. Roseanna was glaring at her. "Do you wanna give me a hand?"

"Oh yea, I spos I better," said Che.

Roseanna and Che whipped out their swords and performed and number of complex moves.

"Very impressive guys," Joe said, "but it might help if you actually KILL some monsters."

"hmmmm he's right Che," Roseanna said.

"But they're so cutsy wootsy." Che said bending down to look at one.

The cutsy wootsy baby lockness monster stretched its neck out and bit her on the nose.

"Owwww, it bit me!" she shouted.

Roseanna rolled her eyes. "You're lucky it was a little one. We need to get the biggest one of all." She pointed our to the sea.

Che looked at it. "But what if it bites me?"

"Then you'll need a really big plaster," Joe laughed.

"But Joe, I thought there was no such thing as plasters in Tamora Pierce stories; it's like, way back before they were invented." Che said.

"Yea well its way back before stereos and speakers systems too," Joe said, "but for some reason those were in this story. Now stop whining and start fighting!"

"You mean I'm just a story character?" Che gasped. "I'm not real? I'm just made up, we're all just MADE UP!"

"CHE!" Joe and Roseanna shouted.

"Ok, ok so what do we do?"

* * *

Do do dodo dooooo scary music 

No Tobe in this chapter. How depressing. How deprived I feel, well I might just have to change that in the next chapter lol.

REVIEW PLEASE is on knees begging


	5. WARNING: death

Roseanna gave me permission to write whatever I wanted on behalf of her lol. So I thought Id make up a whole conversation between us that made me sound cool and her not so cool lol. But I cant be bothered. And everyone knows Im the cool one anyway so I needn't bother.

I would like to espcially thank **Errant of the Violet Shockers**. This person isthe only one whos reviewing that I havnt bullied into reviewing, or begged heh. But also like to thank heartdamoose, a wonderfuly creative writer, you should check out her stories. Also my friends Sarah and Lindsay for putting in a review or two.

Disclaimer: Its not ours

Key is case yourve forgotten.** BOLD: ROSEANNA  
**NOT BOLD: CHE

Caution: the killing of favo characters may happen in this chapter, do not read if you dont like main character deaths. NAA read anyway and then flame. Atleast that way we get a review :o)

**

* * *

**

**since joe was the fastest person in the world and the strongest he ran across the waters with tobe on his shoulders, as joe neared the lockness monster he picked up tobe with one hand and threw him at the lockness monster.  
tobe flew like lightning into the locknesses mouth (this of corz is psrt of there plan soo dont worry to much) , down the throat and into the stomach there tobe shone a tourch and started singing staying alive staying alive ... opps i mean tobe whipped out his sword and started attacking the monster from the in side, the monster fell and tobe crueld bak up to the mouth... **

tune in next time ... (evil larf) mwah ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Righttttttt

Well I was going to do a whole Dragon Ball Z thing but since the love of our lives defeated it. Is it defeated? I duno…

Che flew over to Tobe. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" She asked helping him out of the mouth.

"Yea I'm ok, I just gota lie down," he smiled up at her. "Hey, I didn't know you could fly."

"Wow me neither; now let's get you to bed."

Roseanna and Che helped both Joe and down to the hide out where they saw to it that Mary had healers working on the cuts and scratches right away.

Suddenly there was a bang. GASP. Not a bang. But yes, alas it was a bang.

"Che, what was that?" Roseanna asked.

"I duno, but I'm a guna find out!" Che said, all staunch like a black and pink spotted lemon.

"What for me!" Roseanna waddled after her.

(Hey Roseanna it's your turn to write now, but tell me, why did you waddle after me? I mean don't like two year olds and ducks do that. I didn't think you were either.)

**in fact the big bang was actually not a bang but a crack, a crack of bones, the bones of Joe and Tobe as there heads got bit off in the mist of there fighting but Roseanna had a special power that gave her the ability to grow any thing...**

Lol you didn't answer my waddling question.

SO Roseanna rushed over to Tobe and Joe and grew their heads back on.

"Thanks," they gasped. "But now we need to get rid of that monster once and for all!"

The girls agreed completely. Roseanna used her new found growing powers to make all the plants spring up and trap the Lockness Monsters. Che picked up Joe under the arms and flew him over to the big one that we nicknamed David (there you're the bad guy David, like you wanted to be, well bad monster) and using his super strength Joe bashed its head in.

David the Lockness Monster Roared. "You shall never defeat me pesky humans!"

"It can talk?" Che asked.

Tobe looked over at her. "Looks like it… Hey it's not fair!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Joe got super Strength and Speed. Roseanna got growing things, and you got flying! WHAT DO I GET?"

Che grinned. "I duno honey, who says you get anything?" she laughed.

Tobe was about to make a rude reply when the Loch Ness monster/David smashed down his head allowing rubble to scatter.

"Ahhhhhh stop wreaking MY CASTLE!" Tobe Screeched. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Tobe summoned a little cloud thingy and jumped on it. Then he went all Super Saiyan (what ever that means, I had to look it up) and his hair went gold. And then he did all this stuff and the monster died. And then all the little ones flopped down dead also.

"Wow Tobe you totally went all Dragonball Z!" the other three gasped. "That is so cool!"

"What's Dragon Ball Z?" asked Tobe.

Che shrugged. "Don't ask me, it's not like we have TVs or anything geez, they like, aren't even invented yet!"

Roseanna was standing over David, the Loch Ness monster, when she saw its tummy wiggle. Sliding her sword out of the sheath she carefully slit open the scales on its belly.

"Ewww yuck, 2 weeks in the Lock Ness Monster, not pretty!"

Roseanna stared at the woman who had just climbed out of the belly of the beast. Never had she seen a stranger looking person. The lady had Ginger hair and purple eyes; on top of that she was covered with fish scales and slime.

"I'm Alanna by the way," the lady said holding out her hand. "You know, the lioness," she went on, seeing Roseanna's vacant look.

"You don't look like a Lion to me," Che said wondering over. "You just look like a slime covered woman."

Alanna felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Why, I'll teach you for that remark fool!" she screamed, whipping out her sword. "I'm the best sword fighter in all the lands!"

Che and Roseanna exchanged looks. "Not for long," Che smiled cruelly as she un-sheathed her own sword.

**che and Roseanna set about in there warrior stances like the Charlie angels have, charged forward and started the battle. This didn't last 4 long due to the fact that there was a young man behind them who was staring at the lioness. **

**Alana was instantly caught by the share handsomeness of the young man...**

"Thom?" Alanna gasped. "Is that you my son?"

Che stopped in mid swing. "Why'd you stop?" Roseanna asked.

"I can't kill her in the middle of a mother - son moment," Che whispered in Roseanna's ear. "Ill do it later!"

They watched Alanna embrace her son. "Mum your covered in slime!"

"I know honey, its just I haven't seen you since you went on holiday to Sprekansville ten years ago. Why have u been away so long?" Alanna asked.

Tobe, Joe, Che and Roseanna watched, bored as the mother and son exchanged stories.

"Can we kill them yet?" Joe asked.

Che glared at them all. "Now just cause we're better fighters and obviously way cooler, dusnt mean me have to kill all these people."

"So can we kill them now?" Roseanna asked.

"Oh whatever," Che sighed.

"YES!" Joe and Roseanna said.

They peformed all these flashy moves that are boring to write, that or I'm just too uncreative to think of any, and killed Alanna and her son Thom.

"I thought she was meant to be good," they laughed.

Suddenly the King Jon and Queen Thayet appeared out of the castle doors. (They're like down at the beach btw.) "You just killed our champion and best friend!" They shouted.

Che looked slyly at Tobe. "Have you ever fancied being King and Queen?" she asked.

Tobe grinned evilly at her. "Actually I have, and I know just the way to do it!"

* * *

Lol are we guna do it? I duno, you tell us 

You know im so funny sumtimes I suprise even me! I should be a comedian!


	6. How romantic!

I would like to make a special thank you to oneblabber-whale-blubber-dumpster, who gave use the best review we ever got. I notice though that you don't like romance, so this chapter is for you lol! Naa we write you a good one next time. Although your review did raise a bit of a dilemma for us! We couldn't decide if we were the goodies or baddies! So we came to the conclusion that we were both.

Warning: Over use of girly romance, do not read if you can't handle.

**

* * *

Tobe killed the king and queen by chopping there heads off **

**but Roseanna said **

**"u cant do that !"**

**So she went up to the king and asked**

**"If I grow ur heads off do u promise to make us ur personal knights?"**

**They bowed there bodies since they didn't have heads**

**"Ok" sed Roseanna "here goes nothing" she used her powers and grew them back.**

**"Tobe how dare u!" sed Roseanna and slapped him across the face**

**"owwwwww! That hurt**

**"Serves u rite!" shouted Joe**

**So they all rode off into the sunset and reached the king and queens castle.**

**The next day Tobe was asked by the king to go pick up a young lady from the lands of Bastok.**

**So off Tobe rode that night so he wasn't to b spied on he reached the lands of Bastok within 3 days of travel.**

**"LORD DARWIN I'm Tobe personal night of King Jon. I am here to pick up a young lady" "well b4 u set off again u shall stay and have 5 days rest b4 u travel back" **

**"Yes my Lord" sed Tobe, he went to his chambers that a maid had shown him, sat down at his desk.**

**He opened the draw to find a quill, ink and paper, Tobe set out to write a letter to his che. **

_**My beloved che **_

_**This is my first love letter **_

_**For u are my hearts very first love.**_

_**I miss the pungent smell off the cows that has rubbed of on to ur cloths **_

_**Also the smell of ur hair that tickles my chin at nite wen we lay in bed together. Che I declare my love for u, now do me the favor of declaring ur love for me!**_

_**i am urs forever now i am asking u to marry me so that u are mine forever **_

_**i have tears in my eyes just thinking of u and my love 4 u that is raped around me makes me shudder**_

_**i shall hurry back as fast as i can**_

_**ur love **_

_**Tobe**_

**Tobe gave this to a servant who sent it straight away 2 days later che received this letter.**

(AN: Isn't she the greatest? I swear that's the nicest thing ever! Wouldn't it be cool it guys COULD actually write letters like that.)

Che and were Roseanna were chatting in the palace gardens when the letter arrived, carried by a page.

"It's a letter from Tobe!" Che smiled.

"Open it," Roseanna plopped down beside her to see.

Che peeled open the seal and read out the letter to Roseanna. "Oh my golly gosh!" Che squealed. "How romantic! Well except for the cow bit… but that's so sweet and nice and how could I not say yes? As soon as he comes back…" Che fell back on the grass.

Roseanna giggled. "We should have a double wedding."

Che nodded. "That would be so cool! So how did Joe propose? Was he just as romantic?"

Roseanna blushed and nodded. "While you guys went off to do what ever you were doing, he took me our in this little dingy into the middle of the ocean to talk. While we were catching up he let down a fishy rod and gave it to me. 'Ill teach you' he said. Then I felt a tug on the end of my line so I wheeled it up and there was a clamshell. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen! That's when he said:

"There are many, many pearls in the sea

But none of them are as nice as thee

So with this ring, I ask you now

Will you marry me?"

How could I not say any thing but yes?"

**After finding out that they had both been asked to get married they set out to make wedding plans...**

"I think we should have an Alice in Wonderland themed wedding," Che told Roseanna. "Or we could tell everyone its really formal and then walk up the isle in banana in pajama costumes."

Roseanna laughed. "I don't know about that. I always fancied a really romantic one on the beach. Or maybe we can make a catapult and then have a free fall wedding."

"That'd be fun." Che said. "Oh I can't believe Tobes going to be back in a few hours!"

Suddenly a message rushed up. "The king wants to see you now!"

Roseanna and Che jumped to their feet and hurried into the kings war chambers.

The king was bent over a map on his table mumbling to himself. He looked up. "Oh I'm glad you're here girls. We have giants attacking one of the outer towns and we need you both to go fend them off. Please leave immediately, take this map."

"Yes highness," they took the map and left.

"You should have let me kill him!" Che hissed at Roseanna. "Now we have to do this stupid mission and I miss out on seeing Tobe!"

At the moment Joe happened to walk out a door. He saw Roseanna and blushed, quickly closing the door behind him.

"What's in there?" Rosanna asked him suspiciously.

"No..no..nothing.." he stuttered.

Roseanna glared at him. "Fine, don't tell me, I just wanted to let you know that Che and I are going to be away for a few days fighting giants."

Joe looked relieved. "Ok good, good. Be careful honey." He gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

"I wonder what he's up to," Roseanna mused, fingering the door knob.

Che shrugged. "Probably a surprise for you, just leave it."

Roseanna brightened. "That's true, let's go get ready to leave."

They walked off down the hall. Little did they know that after they were gone, someone else exited the room…!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tobe was having a time of it. The lady he was bringing back to Tortall (where king Jon lives) was very beautiful and very annoying! Her name was Gladys. "That means lame in Welsh" he laughed to himself. The main problem with her however, was that she seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Oh Tobe," she called.

Tobe mumbled to himself. "What?" he shouted.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Gladys called. "A romantic day…."

Tobe sighed. "If only che was here. If only Gladys wasn't so important to the king. If only ROSEANNA HAD LET ME KILL HIM!"

**Tobe turned around and slapped Gladys rite in the face**

**"U had that coming! I'm in love with another woman.**

**Gladys burst in to tears. "You don't love me!" she cried.**

**"Oh stop sniveling, I thought you were coming here to marry the prince SO STOP HITTING ON ME!" he screamed at her.**

**"Well that's true," she shrugged. "Anyway he's probably way better looking then you."**

Tobe huffed. "No ones as hansom as me geez what's wrong with you woman."

Gladys rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dearest Tobe

How rejoiced I was to receive your letter. I can not wait to see you again so I can tell you my answer. Unfortunately Roseanna and I are off defending villages from Giants. If I never see you again know that I will always love you.

See you soon

The most beautiful, prettiest, loveliest, smartest, coolest, neatest, bestest, sword fighter in the world. No in the galaxy, no in the universe, I mean FOREVER!

Che

* * *

Sorry bout all the romance. We'll hopefully have lots o fighting in the next chapter 


	7. Back from the dead?

Hey again, sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is really a filler chapter. Kinda boring but it mentions everyone thats specifically asked to be in the story, and a few more.

A special thanks to Anya Potter13 who reviewed every chapter. Shes another GREAT author, check our her story. Also to courtney (your mentioned in this chapter) and LandUnderWave.

**

* * *

roseanna and che set out the next day, as they went they stayed close to the shore line but used the shelter of the trees to keep them hiden. they also had the 1st squadren of sqires and 5 new nights with them. there names where Owen, Nealen, Meric, Keledry and Cleon...**

Hehe is this where we kill of more heroes?

Naaa not yet.

On the third day of having set out, Kel and Neal were teaching the squires bush craft when a spydron attacked their little camp. Che and Roseanna stood back and watched Kel kill it swiftly with her Glaive.

"Wow that's very impressive," they acknowledged. "Can you teach us?"

Kel frowned at them. "Why, so you can get better then me and kill me off?"

Che and Roseanna were shocked. "You think we do that? You think we kill everyone off?"

"Well everyone that's not a hot guy!" Kel snapped.

Che sighed. "The only woman we've killed is Alanna. In fact, I believe all that we have killed is 3 guys, 1 female and David, the Loch Ness Monster."

Kel glared at them. "Well Alanna was my friend!" She ran off crying.

"You know, Kel's meant to be an expert on hiding emotions. It doesn't seem like she does a very good job to me," Roseanna whispered.

Che chuckled. "We should get to know the squires."

(This part is to everyone who asked to be mentioned in the story, and a few others.)

The company packed up camp and kept on towards their destination. Che and Roseanna spent the time getting to know the squires. They were happy to see there were quite a few girls in this group.

Can't be bothered putting this into sentences so I am just going to list them.

Alastair: Alastair got along well with the girls, very smart, learned fast. Tries to be the funny boy. (And yes, SOMETIMES you succeed.)

Rachael: Talked a lot, a leader among the crowd. Loved music and was everybody's friend. Between her and Alastair, everyone was kept entertained.

Jenna: Didn't talk much but when she did, she was LOUD.

David: Couldn't wait to get out there and do some killing, good with bow and arrow.

Aaron: Very creative. Always inventing new was to do things. Was good in the wilderness - fishing, hunting etc.

Michael: Smart and cautious. Good at riding and a natural with all weapons.

Courtney: Loyal to the others, kind nature.

Chelsea: A little bit shy but once you got to know her, a riot.

**so they rode along to where wotever they where fiting was (shhh i 4got) **

"lalalalalalala" sang che "im bord"

THE END

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

No just kidding

Michael, Roseanna and Che had decided was there favo. "Hey Michael" they go, "want to join us in out fight to take over the world?"

"Ok"

**so off they set...**

So how I get the feeling I am having to carry the story line by myself.

So they are traveling to this village and they are not guna take ova the world for another few chapters, Kel Che and Roseanna became good friends and Kel is teaching them to use the Glaive. They go to the village and kill off the giants, the village people love them and give them lots of money. Alastair and Rachael fall in love. They head back with Che anxious to see Tobe when suddenly Che turns to look at the other knights.

"Merric, Neal, Kel, Cleon and..and.. Owen?" she thought.

"Hey Roseanna? Isnt that the Owen I killed in the first chapter?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh my goodness it is." Roseanna answered. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

We'll try think of something more interesting for the next chapter. But review anyway!


	8. New beginnings

Just a short new ideas chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**so off they set out into the wilderness to find out who was in charge of the world ...**

"Do we have to?" asked Che. "I wanna go see Tobe, and what about Owen? We're just skipping over that subject."

Roseanna shrugged.

"Ok fine whatever I was just trying to come up with something interesting, I'm getting totally bored here." Che snapped.

"So who cares bout Tobe and Joe and all the other mysteries and characters and things, lets just end it." Roseanna said.

"Um, no we can't do that," Che replied. "What about our readers?"

"I don't think they'll be too fussed."

So the two head back to the castle. The other knights and squires had gone off to fight something else, somewhere else. They bid Kel and Michael a sad fare well. And the rest of them :o)

Oh and those who wanted to die ummmmm, Michael got killed by a giant immortal ant and anyone else that wanted to die got slaughtered by pirates, Captain Cheeses Crew at that. Oh that gives me an idea.

Tobe and Joe stood impatiently at the castle entrance. The girls were expected back today and Tobe especially was eager to talk.

"Oh look, I see them coming," Joe pointed into the distance where two horses where heading towards them with riders. "Oh wait, that's just two monks."

Tobe rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the horizon. He watched the monks get closer. "Hang on a minute…." He ran forward eagerly.

Joe followed. "What are you doing? That's not them!" he panted at Tobe.

Tobe merely ran up to one of the monks, swooped him off the saddle and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

Che slapped Joe playfully. "You ruined our disguises; we didn't want the king to realize we were back and send us on another mission.

Joe laughed. "Is that you under there Roseanna?" Roseanna grinned back.

"The king promised not to send us off for a while," Tobe said kissing Che again. "It's valentines day tomorrow and we have surprises for you. Now, if you don't mind," Tobe looked at the other two, "I want to talk to Che alone."

Tobe lead her to a secluded place in the garden. "I have been eagerly awaiting your return Lady."

"I feared so," Che looked at him sadly.

"You…what?" Tobe looked at her confused.

"Tobe I thought I could marry you, I really did but Roseanna and I…we don't stick in one place for long. We're ready for a new adventure…I am sorry."

Tobe looked at her. "So your leaving?" he asked, his voice dull, "just like that."

Che nodded sadly.

"And what about Joe and Roseanna?" asked Tobe.

"He was cheating one me!"

They turned around to see Roseanna coming towards them, very near tears.

"That day when he come out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him?" she said looking at Che. "Well that's because he was with this court girl!" The tears were spilling over now. "Ophelia," she spat.

"What did you do?" Che asked hugging her friend.

"I ran him through," Roseanna replied simply.

"You what?" Tobe finally snapped. "Are you two telling me that in the last five minutes, I got turned down by the love of my life AND my best friend was killed!"

Che turned to Roseanna. "I think its best if we get out of here," she said quietly.

Early the next morning Roseanna and Che were on two horses given to them by the king and riding off into the distance.

"Where to then?" Roseanna asked Che.

"Well," Che said thoughtfully, "Ive always been attracted to the idea of being a pirate."


End file.
